Out With The Old, In With The New
by Eclarelover96
Summary: This is a one-shot about Camaya. Maya was happy with her boyfriend Hunter until a new boy comes along, Cam Saunders. He has feelings for her and she has mixed feelings for both boys. When forced to choose who will it be, her perfect boyfriend Hunter or new hockey player Cam? A lot better then it sounds, be sure to read, review, and enjoy! P.S. Hunter is my own character don't take.


_Author's Note: Hello readers, this is a new one-shot about Camaya that I thought of when listening to a song on Pandora. I know I have been MIA but my computer broke and still needs to get fixed. All my documents are on there and once I get it fixed I will go back to all my stories, and I didn't back up any of my story files expect for maybe the last few chapters in 2 or 3 of them. So I am working as best as I can. Tried typing from my phone but there was no way to upload it and it took too long just for one chapter. I'm back and I really hope you enjoy this little drabble of Camaya. Don't know what I'd do without you guys, thanks for all the support. Read, review, and enjoy! (:_

_Out With The Old, In With The New_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_My friends and I couldn't stop laughing. Tori had made a funny joke about something. We were walking down the hallway to our next class which was band. Of course me being me I crashed into somebody. I fell to the floor and my text book and binder went flying along with the rest of my stuff, Tori, Tristan, Zig, and some stranger's stuff. When I fell they all came down with me. "Ugh Maya, I'm wearing a dress." Tori exclaimed rather nervously and turned around to see if her dress had risen up at all to reveal her underwear but luckily it hadn't. "Sorry it was an accident." Zig and Tristan were too busy collecting their things to be talking to us. I decided that helping them might be a good idea and reached for my pencil bag when someone else's hand landed on top of mine. Drawing back I said, "Sorry," then looked up to see the mystery guy and damn was he hot. "It's fine, this was my fault. Just me being clumsy all the time." I laughed at his statement but shook my head in disagreement. "It was totally me not watching where I was going, but who cares whose fault it is?" Now it was his turn to laugh at my little joke. "I don't think we've met before." He said. I mentally slapped myself on the head and stuck out my hand. "Right sorry, I'm Maya. Maya Matlin." He shook my hand and said, "Hey I'm Campbell Saunders. But my friends and family call me Cam." I liked that nickname, that's what I would call him. And it suited him, it was cute just like him. "We should hang out sometime." Cam said and I nearly died inside. He wanted to hang out with me? Was I dreaming right now?! I bump into a hottie jock and already he is asking me to get together with him. This was great. At a loss for words I shook my head until I found my voice a moment later. "Yeah that would be cool." Alright that was good. Cool, calm, and collected I kept repeating in my head. At least that is what I was aiming for. Just as we were about to exchange cell phone numbers Tori shoved my stuff into my hands. "This is cute and all but we have to go to you know… uhm class!" She seemed rather annoyed at us but I didn't know why. It was always in her nature to push me into the direction of a cute guy. Turning back to Cam I looked at him apologetically. "It's okay another time." Nodding I smiled one last time at him before he was taken away by what appeared to be his hockey team. "Hey Rookie, we have to go to practice like now." The annoyingly peppy team captain Mike Dallas said. "I'll see you later." Cam yelled over all the chants and screams his team were saying about the game they had that night. "And I will hold you to that." I said back before they rounded the corner and disappeared down the long hallway leading to the locker rooms. "What was that about?" Tori asked me getting in my face. "I was talking to a cute guy, so what? You've seen me do it before." When she didn't reply at first I smiled to myself and thought of a possible reason for her behavior. "What does Tori have a little crush on the guy who was hitting on me, is someone jealous?" I asked her bumping my hip into hers and letting out a laugh. Tori just scowled at me and I was confused why she was acting like this, what else could it be if she didn't like him? "Uhm no, I'm with Zig and only have eyes for him." A little taken back by her words I stepped away from her and got a better look at her face. "Geez, what's got you so serious? I was just talking to another boy it is not like it hasn't happened before." I would have expected her to loosen up a little bit. "Oh come on it was harmless flirting…" my voice trailed off and I think she could read my thoughts. "Maya no! Harmless flirting? You have a boyfriend! Hunter remember? I set you two up, and you are the perfect couple. Don't mess it up with some other guy who probably uses those same lines with every girl he sees." What was her problem? I didn't do anything wrong. "Okay you are over reacting. And it is none of your business what I do in the first place. Hunter and I are perfectly happy together and it changes nothing between us even if you were the one to introduce us. I just made a new friend who happens to be cute. Is that so wrong?" Tori huffed at me. "Yes it is! You don't see me going around making friends with every new guy I see. Heck why do you think Zig is okay with Tristan and I being friends?" now that was crossing the line. "You did not just say that about one of your best friends. I can't believe you right now, just wait until I tell him what you said." I started walking away but she grabbed a hold of my hand. "No Maya I didn't mean it that way." Was she being serious? "Well how did you mean it then because you sounded pretty sincere to me." Pulling my hand away from hers I glared at her. "Never mind forget it I have to get to class, don't want to be late. And I won't tell Tristan this time but if I hear you say something like that ever again to or about him we will have a problem, and this is me being a good friend." Her mouth was wide open and after a minute she caught up to me but kept her distance because she could tell I was not in the mood. Once in class Tristan and Zig waved at us to come sit with them but I took a seat across the room in the back. My arms over my chest I sat down with a scowl on my face until someone kissed my cheek and I looked over to see my boyfriend Hunter. Instantly a smile was put on my face and I kissed him. "Hey beautiful." He said. "Hey." Was all I could muster before looking back over at my friends then the floor. "Everything okay?" looking up again I met Hunter's eyes. "Yeah I'm fine." I lied through gritted teeth but loved the fact that he could tell when something was bothering me. "Okay if you're sure. And I know that you're gonna kill it this class on the cello. Can't wait to hear your new piece." He said and took his seat next to me and placed his instrument in his lap. Smiling sweetly at him I took my cello in hand and went up in front of the class to play the music I had written the night before. _

_Cam's P.O.V._

_This was all so new to me. Moving to a new school and town without your family was really scary. I was now living in a billet family for the year to play hockey and this was my first week here. Already I had made a few friends with my team mates, soon learning that most of them were asses but not all of them were so bad. And there was this one girl that caught my eye the first day I walked into Degrassi. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Blue eyes, blonde wavy hair, great smile, and what appeared to be a great sense of humor. But there was something else that was different about her from the rest of the ladies at Degrassi. I had this gut feeling we would be seeing a lot of each other, as if it was meant to be you could say. And I wouldn't have a problem with that considering she was to die for. I asked around about her and all I could get was that she was a freshman that was in a rich family with an older sister, Katie, who was a senior and the former class president. (Long story) but my interest was already peaked in her even if we never formally spoke with one another. That was until I accidentally bumped into her in the hallway. It wasn't until we were all flat on the ground that I realized it was her. And I was glad that it was her instead of someone else, making it less awkward for me. Talking to her just for two minutes was great. Then my hockey team and her perky brown haired friend had to ruin the moment and drag us in opposite directions. At least I got her name out of her and asked her to hang out, not expecting she would say yes so quickly. Maya seemed pretty cool and she was actually flirting back, always a good sign. I sighed at her beauty and at the end of the day I hoped to catch up with her so we could talk and get to know one another better. I wanted to ask her out too. Man I was on a roll. I have always been so nervous around girls but her, no. It was different, for unexplainable reasons and even if we barely knew each other know we would over time. After all it was all about learning new things about each other right? And it seemed like she liked me back, thus the flirting. Laughing with a few of my buddies I stopped in my tracks when I saw Maya with some guy. He had his arm draped around her neck and they looked at each other lovingly. Jealously rose inside of me, and that was normally something I NEVER felt towards someone unless it was for good reason, and in this case it was. Soon after Maya kissed the guy who looked to be her boyfriend. I couldn't help but wish that was me and not him. This guy was lucky to have her and I hope he realized that. Don't go over there, don't go over there…. I had to keep telling myself and stayed in my spot. Then it struck me that Maya must have felt something, she had flirted back after all. And she didn't seem like the type to just do that with every guy she saw. It had to be that, she did feel something. There was only one way I was going to find out and that would be ask her but I had to do it when she was alone. Maybe I could follow her home? God I sounded like a stalker when I talked like that but it seemed like my last resort. Once deciding against it I would just ask her tomorrow at school if I got the chance. My spirits were slightly crushed and I went home in a hurry, I couldn't take seeing her with someone that wasn't me. Do you hear yourself right now Cam? You hardly know this girl and already you are acting like a crazy jealous maniac that wants to kill her boyfriend and take her all for myself. But it was true… well except for the killing part. The guy didn't seem like a total ass like a lot of other guys. This one seemed to treat her right and like he actually cared about her. They are perfect for each other. I told myself in disappointment and tried getting her out of my head but it was no use. When I thought matters couldn't get worse I heard a knock on the front door and nobody other than Maya Matlin stood there. "Maya?" I asked her in confusion. Man what was going on here?_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_When I got home from school that day I was feeling a bit more relaxed. Some of my anger had washed away and it was all thanks to Hunter. He walked me home and put his arm around my neck, it was like old times. We hadn't done that in a while and I was really starting to miss it since we did not have as much time as we did before with practice, homework and other things too. "Maya, can you come downstairs for a second please?" my mother called from the kitchen. "I'll be right down." I said and put my pencil down. I was currently working on homework in my room and was nearly done. Did I do something? I asked myself and racked my brains for anything but drew a blank and grew all the more curious at what she may need from me. Probably just another chore or something. "There you are." She said greeting me with a warm smile. "Hey mom, what do you need?" I asked reflecting the same warmth present in my voice. "Well we have some new neighbors that moved in this week right across the street. And we were about to head over to give them some pie and cookies and to make them feel welcome. Could you come with us? It would be nicer to introduce ourselves with the whole family there." My mom said with puppy dog eyes. I didn't really feel like going out of the house but wanted to meet the new neighbors. Maybe they had a girl my age and we could be friends. "Sure why not." I said grabbing a platter of chocolate chip cookies before walking out the door with the rest of my family. We walked across the street and up the front steps. Katie knocked since there was no doorbell anywhere in sight and stepped back allowing the person to open the front door. And to my great surprise it was Cam. "Maya?" he asked. I whispered his name at the same time. "Cam?" we both questioned the others reason for being there out of pure confusion. "You two know each other?" Katie asked. "Yeah we met at school today." Cam nodded in agreement at a loss for words. "Cam, who is at the door?" A middle aged woman asked. "Uh, our neighbors are here." Suddenly the woman walked over to the front door with a smile on her face. "Hello, we are the Matlins. We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and we brought pie and cookies." My mom said. Cam's billet mom introduced herself as Mary Sullivan. "Thank you so much, we appreciate it and feel so welcome already, it's a great place to live. Please do come in." she stepped aside allowing us to go in. First my parents made an entrance then Katie followed suit and into the kitchen leaving me and Cam awkwardly standing by the front door. For a few minutes neither of us said anything until I was the one to break the silence. "So you are the new neighbor?" Nodding his head he said, "Yeah, I guess we are neighbors now." I put on a forced smile. God why was this so awkward now, we were fine in school. Was it something I said or did earlier that day? Who knows. "Cam, I-" and with that I was cut off by him because he kissed me out of nowhere. I was in too much shock to pull back. Plus I was kind of enjoying myself. Wait no, what am I saying? I have a boyfriend. Once he pulled away he bombarded me with questions. "Who was that you were with after school? Your boyfriend? What happened to us hanging out? Do you like me, because you flirted back or… was that just an act?" wow he sure knew how to talk a lot. I didn't even really know what to say so my replies were short. "Yes, that was my boyfriend Hunter. We have been dating for seven months. We can still hang out and I don't know Cam we just met." He seemed somewhat satisfied and disappointed by my answers. "What's with all the questions?" I asked him. "Well I thought I was being obvious. I like you Maya a lot, and I know we just met today but I saw you the first day I walked in and loved everything about you. You are perfect in every way and I know you said you had a boyfriend but please give me a chance." He took a hold of my hand and looked into my eyes with his dazzling chocolate brown eyes. That was enough to do it for me. They put me in a daze that I could endlessly look into but snapped out of it when Hunter crossed my mind. "I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you. I do like you too but I'm with someone right now and I barely know you. And I'm not the kind of person to jump into a relationship without getting to know the person first." And now I could see he was really sad which made me sad too. It was the truth though. I was in love with Hunter, but I wasn't going to deny the attraction I had for him either. I couldn't decide what to do now. Ignore this and not tell Hunter about it or tell him and risk our relationship for someone I hardly knew? It could go both ways really. I took Cam's hand and said, "I really am sorry but I am in love with my boyfriend and he doesn't deserve this. He stole my heart the moment I saw him and I am not ready to move on from him." And that did it for me. I ran out of the house and tried not to cry but it was no use. I didn't want to say that but it had to be done. Over the next few weeks I didn't speak to Cam at all but he tried talking to me and I just shook him off. I was still thinking about what I wanted and needed space. Tori and everyone were blocked out. It was all me, I needed the alone time. Three weeks later I had come to my decision. I was choosing Cam over Hunter. I came to realize that Hunter and I were good together but it was time to move on. What if Cam and I were a better match for each other? I would have never known if I didn't even give us a chance. So that day in school I broke things off with Hunter even though it was really hard. I cried but he understood and decided we could still be good friends. He really was the best guy I ever met aside from Cam of course. After one last kiss I rushed home and over to Cam's house. Knocking on the door I paced the front steps in high hopes that he would be home. Lost in thought I didn't hear someone open the front door. "Maya, what are you doing here?" I didn't know what to say, my train of thought was gone for the moment. "Look if you're here to tell me we can't be together I get it just-" I had to get him to shut up so I took a step forward and kissed him. He seemed surprised and asked, "What was that for? I thought you were with Hunter?" I laughed at his eagerness of answers. "You talk too much." This made him chuckle. "That was a nice way to tell me to shut up." My eye brows rose up and I could tell he meant it. "Listen Cam, I'm here because I chose you over Hunter. We are over, I just broke up with him today and he took it pretty well, we are just friends now." He went to say something but I held my hand up and kept talking. "Wait I'm not done yet. I came to realize that you don't have to really know someone to be together. That's the fun part, getting to know each other and learning new things about each other every day. Hunter and I were good together but what if we were even better? The only way to find out is by giving us a chance. And the only thing I could think about was you." After I was done with my little speech Cam was smiling and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Does this mean...?" I nodded my head. "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend. I like you too much to stay away from you, the one I really wanted was you." I sealed the deal with a long passionate kiss and it felt so right to be standing there in his arms, kissing, and being able to call myself Campbell Saunders girlfriend. "From the moment I saw you I knew it was you." Cam said to me. "Way to be cheesy." Laughing at me he said, "I'm not the one who gave a corny speech." Trying to look offended I took a step back from his arms and crossed my hands over my chest. "Hey you liked it CHEESY. That's your new nickname." He playfully rolled his eyes at me and gave me a look. "Okay fine call me what you want. But I get to call you M or My." And I liked those nicknames. "Cute, I like that." I said. "There we go we already have nicknames for each other and we haven't even been dating for 5 minutes." I said. "It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you I don't care what people call me or what they think." Wrapping myself in his arms I rested my head on his shoulder. "You are such a hopeless romantic Cheesy." I said. "I am, but at least now I have my own ending." Smiling up at him I gave him one long last kiss before running out of his arms. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled and he chased me down the street to my house. I thought I knew what happiness was, but never really experienced it until I decided to take a chance and step out of my comfort zone, I mean just look at how lucky I am now to have met the love of my life at such a young age. _

_Author's Note: How was that? Tried to keep it short and simple. Would have been longer but I wrote this in like an hour and wanted to get working on some other things tonight. I will try to post a new chapter tomorrow for Trouble but there are no promises. But now that it's almost summer and school is over so I will have more time to write. And for those of you who have been reading my other fics those will be continued starting this week. Be sure to review and if you ever have any ideas, questions, comments or concerns be sure to let me know or PM me about it, I'm here if you ever need to talk. So I will see you my lovelies tomorrow, have a good night and enjoy. Read on! (: _

_P.S. I didn't mean to make Tori sound like a total bitch. I had this plan in my head how this would play out but you know things change and it took a whole different direction. They were just supposed to meet and be neighbors not this but whatever in a way it's better or at least I hope. _


End file.
